Faded Memories
by xXxLadyColdxXx
Summary: Would Logan recover all his lost memories?What if he didn't lose it only once? Will he be able to find the ones who made part of his life in the past, present and maybe future? Maybe he has a family after all...Please read and Review! In Progress.
1. Prologue: Moving

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Marvel nor anything related to it, the characters mentioned here have nothing to do with me; they're Marvel's propriety._

--------------

**Prologue**

Sometimes when life is what despises you the most your only option is to give in or fight; and fight, that truly was what he did.

----------

It was winter in Northern Canada. Trees, roads, roofs and pretty much everything were in the verge of disappearing hence the great quantity of snow falling from the skies. Still it was the only place that felt the slightest near homey for him; he couldn't remember, still he felt a great connection with that place.

Life wouldn't be nice enough to give him the right to have what everyone had: Memories.

Memories, the story of someone's life. The happiness, the sadness, family, friends, lovers, cheaters and all those situations we can remember in the future. He had none of those.

Life isn't fair, is it ?, the more you struggle lesser you receive. At least on his case.

But he would go on, yes he would keep his routine up. Sleeping anywhere, any dirty inn available, then eating at a cheap local bar, drink some beer and then, finally at night win some money, yeah, great amounts of money. The only question is: How? The answer is simple: Cage fighting. Which other way would a stranger of the likes of himself make so much money?!

-----------------

That winter night, around 10.p.m many strange looking man and many sluttish cheap girls all gathered around the cage where the wrestle would take part. The place was dirty and old looking. It had many numerous counters with stools full of empty beer bottles and some dirty silverware. The rooms upstairs weren't any better but instead of dirty silverware there were clothes scattered everywhere. Logan never dared to go there, at least not with one of the huge bunch of cheap whores/bartenders available in the bar. Those rooms weren't that comfy, besides some germs and diseases even he overly confident self couldn't consider of any harm. The fresh smell of dirty sex was unbearable to his sensitive sense of smell.

Another thing to add to his huge ego was the fact that he never lost, ever, no matter what; mutants or not he never lost. After every fight he would simply leave or stay a little longer around in order to get some more cold beers. It was no different that night.

Logan sat at a stool enjoying his last beer of the night, as well as taking some peeks on the old TV that hung on the humid wall of the bar. He always kept to himself, then he felt a hand shook his shoulder. His reflexes quickly kicked in and in no time he had the hand owner on his firm grip.

"What do you want dude?", he said while spitting on the guy's foot. He knew that guy, he had just beaten him in the cage minutes ago; he seemed altered the moment he was considered the night's loser.

The tall bald guy seemed ill calm with Logan's attempt of stopping him. He didn't take anyone's shit back home, he would show Logan what he had in mind, he had the upper hand, or so he thought.

"I know what you are!", he whispered in the guy's ear calmly.

"And…I also know, the winner, now fuck off before I finish my job and definitely rip your balls off.", Logan replied trying to get away from the real meaning of "what", used by the guy.

"You think you're gonna scare me, _claw boy?", _he mocked.

"I'll put these claws right in your ass, son of a bitch…", he said while shocking the bald man, who was no fool and in no time managed to free himself from Logan's grasp.

"You afraid I tell everyone in this forsaken bar you are a _mutant, _a fucking _mutant, _and that you owe me that five grand you got tonight, and not to mention all that money you made, well stole other nights round here!"

Logan went for the strike. He didn't take being accused of something that technically he couldn't avoid; mutation was just a perk, which sometimes surely helped a lot while making some grands.

"What you gonna do about it? I won the money, it's mine!", then he threw the guy into the bar's counter and started punching him all the way to his face; surely damaging some bones in the process; he was already angry, his inner beast had awoken.

The guys around the bar were rooting and making bets. Who would win, the mutant or the baldie? Money was in the middle of the story as always. Girls were applying some more make-up , so maybe they could spend the rest of the night in the winner's bed, and fortunately under him; not that they didn't want it even without an evident reason, he was just too hot for them to resist. Still harder to get than a pure naïve village virgin. Logan flirted, but it took him more than a beer to take a girl to his trailer. Not that he didn't enjoy a girl heating his bed for free, still some were too dirty for his own tastes.

"As if I were afraid of the likes of you!", he kept on, trying to make Logan give up.

"STOP IT, RIGHT NOW!", said the bar owner which just arrived from its insides.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here! Morons, now split up!", he ordered sternly touching his gun's barrel on Logan's head. Logan wasn't a big fan of his, still where he could make money he would stay in without a complaint.

"The cutie over there says the sexy is a mutant…", said Betsy, a local blond whore that stood nearby, "He also says the hottie stole the fight tonight."

"Hey dude, you a mutant?", he asked pointing his gun towards Logan's head.

"What is it to you old fart?", he asked not given a damn about the gun he pointed at his head.

"Yes, or No. Answer me already.", the old bar owner asked sternly looking at him fiercely.

"Afraid you may shit in your pants? Claws…", split the bald dude.

"I'm afraid of no one.", he said while he showed to everyone who wanted to see: His adamantium claws.

Some gasped, some screamed and some remained in utter silence.

The first one to break the tension was the old bar owner.

"I want you out, out of my bar! Monster, OUT!"

"And the money won't you ask it back?", he baldie asked only to be ignored by the man.

Logan only turned his back and exited the bar.

"Great, now I'm a monster too…", he sighed while he quickly unlocked his old trailer.

That was going to be a long night.

---

**Please, good or bad do review!**


	2. Introductions

"Lucky me, had to be kicked out right on sleep time…great…", he grumbled to himself while driving to nowhere in particular. He just wanted to find a nice inn, well even if it was a shit like inn he would surely sleep there. It was almost 1 a.m, and still no sleep for Logan. He drove through those roads full of snow and emptiness at the same time. Thankfully he had that trailer and his five grand with him; he surely wouldn't find a bank in the middle of the mountains, so he wasn't that unlucky after all.

He also had some old junk food on his glove compartment, as well as some potatoes in the back of his trailer. He was almost getting convinced that he would end up sleeping in the trailer when he saw a small cot with its lights on. He passed in front of it and noticed the small sign.

"Inn – Vacancy Open."

"Lucky Logan, huh.", he said before cutting the gas of his trailer and heading towards the small wooden house in front of him. It was a single floor house, which at the most had three rooms and no more than two bathrooms as well. It didn't seem like a real cottage, still it was between a cot and a small inn. You couldn't make its yard items hence the snow and lack of light, besides who would admire nature's wonders while freezing out in the damn winter cold, and to top it off in the middle of the night. Yep, no one. So he did the logical thing: Knock on the door.

Logan then knocked and waited some time until someone would show, and boy it did take time.

**xxx Phil's POV xxx**

He was sleeping peacefully on his warm bed when he heard strong knocks in the front door, consequently waking him up.

"Great, who's knocking at 1.a.m…hope it's not another drunk ass all over again…", he sighed while raising and taking his rather strange clothes from the chest of his room. He slept only on his underwear, and before he could put his clothes back on, he took a long white bandage like elastic to put around his chest, and then finally put his uniform like clothes; they were black and grey and he also wore a cap. He quickly finished stocking his medium height auburn hair under his cap in order to go and get the door.

**xxx Logan's POV xxx**

"Great, I'll sleep in the trailer tonight…", he sighed already returning to his trailer. Patience had never been one of his qualities. But when he was halfway through it, he heard the door's locks unclasp and a curious figure appear.

"Finally…", he murmured going towards the door all over again. He then observed the house occupant; It was a very frail men, with baggy clothes and a face that resembled a freezing baby penguin. The guy was covered from head to toe, he could only make the form of his eyes and nothing more than that, surely the guy had been sleeping and Logan wanted to do nothing apart from sleeping as well.

"Any vacancy?", he asked while pointing to the neon sign outside the small cot.

The guy quickly answered, "Yes. Would you like to stay in?"

"No, just passing to say hi…of course I want.", he said cockily, he hated to waste time with this petty conversation; he just wanted to sign in and sleep until next's day's noon.

"So come in.", Phil was already used to men's rudeness. Years taught him how to deal with situations like these. And he knew this one was going to be a handful. Just by the looks of it, the man was a strong men, who didn't seem to be the gentle guy. He wore a dark jacket and some denim jeans. His hair was unique as well as his angry face.

Logan entered the cozy cot, already noticing the simple charm it had; small windows, neat floor and walls, very organized to be a men's house. It even smelled like flowers. Strange.

In no time he was in front of a counter, which looked more like a kitchen counter. The strange men looked even stranger in the light. He was a redhead with very white skin and light translucent brown eyes, if it wasn't for the red hair he could pass being mistook by an oriental guy since his eyes format was very funny in comparison to his own; they weren't as round as his eyes, yet not like Japanese eyes either. To add to his strange figure, his voice seemed strange, very forced and light, even for a frail men.

"Well you alone? You can stay alone or bring your girlfriend, children…"

Both shuddered with the mention of children. Logan wasn't the fatherly type; he wouldn't put another being in the world to suffer. First he surely would be a lousy father, he wouldn't be there to take care of a girl nor the child, and second the child would probably end up being a mutant. His life was pretty messed up to put an innocent being in the middle of the trouble, besides the world wouldn't receive another mutant open armed.

"_Poor children…", _wondered Phil while observing the guy's attitude and looks. He could already tell the guy had the habit of smoking, and probably drinking too.

"No other men apart from you are allowed in."

"You think I'm a fag dude? Besides do you really think if I had a girl to fuck I would be here sleeping under the same roof as another guy?"

"I'm not saying anything, but I only accept one man in at a time."

"Whatever…", he said nonchalantly, not paying attention to the rules and shit the skinny man was rumbling about.

"The week costs seventy dollars.", now he was finally woken from his reverie.

Logan opened his wallet and took two twenty dollar bills out.

"I'll pay forty."

"It's seventy.", he said trying to calm himself down.

"I'll look for another inn then.", he said retrieving his money back from the counter and putting it back on his wallet. But as soon as he reached for the doorknob he heard him voice.

"Next inn available is seventy miles north. You sure you wanna travel that far because of some dollars?"

"Fuck…", he grumbled while tossing seventy dollars on the counter and following the strange guy into the house.

"_I'll shove that money up into your ass, asshole."_, he kept with his ugly thoughts.

"Well my name is Phillip, but you can call me Phil. I run this place by myself. Well breakfast is served at six o'clock, lunch at…", he was cut off abruptly.

"And what if I wake up at five in the morning?"

"You'll have to wait then.", he was getting pissed.

"As I was saying, lunch will be served from eleven to twelve, and if you want some coffee or dinner, just let me know and I'll prepare it."

"Hey Ruddolf.", he joked since the guy had the tip of his nose as red as a tomato, "Can you cut the crap and show me my room. I payed to sleep, not to talk."

"I was getting at that.", he said trying to calm himself down.

"Here's your room.", he said while opening a wooden door. It was a simple room with a king sized bed and a small one at the far end. The room had light yellow walls and wooden tiled floor. Adjoining the room there was a simple bathroom.

"Well you'll be staying here, in this cabinet you'll find some soaps, towels, tissues, and if you need anything else just let me know. Now good night, breakfast is at six."

"Humpf…", was his only reply after the guy closed his door.

"_Guess it'll have to do…payed seventy to sleep in this crap…anyways…"_

-----

**xxx Phil's POV xxx**

"Wow this one will be hard…", he sighed while closing and locking his room's door. "At least he doesn't seem like a maniac…What who the heel am I misleading, he' s strange, just gotta stay with my eyes open."

"I'll finally get some sleep, hope I'll be able to stand this guy one week, with nothing broken, that is…"

Phil finally took his clothes off, undid the bandage like elastic from his chest and went back to his well deserved sleep.

"_Never had such a men like him here...Hope everything goes fine…"_

_-----_

**Is Phillip more than what meets the eye? What do you think so far? Will Logan get used to that strange male? Please Read and Review! First chaps will be slow but eventually secrets will be revealed. Please, any suggestions, just let me know!**


End file.
